


Saved by a Silver

by OneMoreStory



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the tragic scene unfolds in the forest, a young mutant in search of his father happens across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by a Silver

Eric understood what it meant before any of the humans did, the moment the ravens began to attack the officers, unnaturally vicious, their cries in tandem with his daughter’s.

He knew then that it would not end well.

It never did, for frightened mutants who turned their powers against humans.

He saw the arrow loose, and it seemed inevitable. A scene from his nightmares, playing itself out; a countdown refusing to stop, even as something within him screamed and begged.

Not Nina, not her too.

His hand swiped fruitlessly through the air.

Whatever he did, however hard he tried.

The coin wouldn’t bend to his power, and neither would the arrow, a flimsy splinter of sharpened wood, enough to take away everything, everything.

The arrow sang through the air.

_It curved._

It ended its impossible, parabolic path quivering in a tree.

Nina sagged in her mother’s arms, fainting from exertion - but alive, impossibly alive - and Magda shielded her with her own body, staring fearfully at the men, as if expecting another attack.

But the men had frozen too, the horror of the near death of the little girl half of them had once invited into their homes awakening them from their mob fear. The man who had loosed the arrow - Patryk, his first week on the job - had dropped his bow, and was retching.

Eric stared slowly down at his own hands - surely not-?

The air around him reverberated.

Dull thuds sounded as, one by one, the men dropped, fist marks on their faces and their own knuckles bloodied.

Patryk had fallen over face first, the back of his underpants pulled up from under his belt.

Eric’s eyes widened in realization, and at the same time a figure materialized from a blur in front of him.

The boy looked utterly unchanged from seven years ago, down to the silver jacket and goggles.

The boy - young man, now - what was his name again? Petr - Peter? Stood before Eric silently, staring.

Eric shook himself. The last he saw the boy, Charles and the U.S. government had been involved. It’s very possible that he had been sent to bring Eric in. Eyeing the boy speculatively, Eric spoke first, English unfamiliar on his tongue after so long.

“What are you doing here?”

This seemed to shake Peter out of his stupor, and he spluttered, looking uncharacteristically hesitant.

“I - ah - well - I asked Hank to tell me if he ever had any news of you and a couple of days ago he picked up some magnetic disturbance with one of his gizmos for monitoring - I think he said radio telescopes - so I ran over here to the coordinates he gave me - like I literally ran across the Atlantic for like five hours straight - it was pretty cool it was like a marathon on water -"

Once the damn had been loosed, the boy spoke without drawing breath.

“So Charles sent you?” Eric said sharply.

“No, no - Hank gave me the coordinates - but I’m here for my own, um, reasons."

“And what reason would that be?”

Peter gulped audibly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down, or…?"


End file.
